The present invention relates to watertight barriers and, more particularly, to an apparatus providing a watertight barrier to a pick-up truck bed.
Truck beds are inherently not watertight. This is because they are manufactured to allow liquids to pass freely through cracks formed on the bottom and sides of the tailgate when the tailgate is in the closed position. Also, many truck beds are manufactured with drains at the low points (to prevent rain and moisture accumulation).
Lining truck beds with conventional tarps to make them watertight is labor intensive and inefficient. The one-dimensional square or rectangular shape of a tarp makes it difficult to effectively line the interior of a multi-dimensional truck bed. Also, they require many abrasive ropes and/or bungee cords to hold them in place, which is problematic because tarps tend to be designed to deflect water not contain large quantities of it in a confined space. As a result, they easily tear at the tie-down points or burst under the intense stress caused by holding large amounts of weight.
Pickup truck bed inserts of various types are known in the prior art to accommodate fluid filling for bathing and recreation events. However, such inserts are hard and rigid in construction, tailored for only one specific truck bed design, and so would require impractical numerous dimension alterations to be received by various truck bed designs and wheel well housings.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus for creating a watertight barrier within a truck bed, wherein the apparatus is adaptable to the interior dimensions of various truck bed designs, and can be self-secured without abrasive ropes or bungee cords.